Modern digital oscilloscopes generally provide the capability to generate a time domain waveform of a given input signal. Traditionally, oscilloscopes have been limited to evaluating time domain phenomenon for triggering. Likewise, real-time spectrum analyzers have focused on evaluating frequency domain phenomenon, supplemented with limited time domain criteria (such as an external gate). Also, wireless communication analyzers acquire and demodulate signals to evaluate modulation domain characteristics. With the introduction of the mixed domain oscilloscope, it is possible to monitor signals in both the time and frequency domain simultaneously, with time correlated acquisition and display. However, existing mixed domain oscilloscopes lack adequate triggering functionality. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide improved triggering techniques that can extend the measurement capabilities of this new class of instrument.